powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Chichiru Shibakami
Chichiru Shibakami is the proprietress of the Shibakami Inn/Antique Shop who is usually accompanied by one or two bodyguards. She is searching for a worthy student, but is too busy running the inn and antique shop to look for one personally. She often does dance performances at the inn and is very famous in the Destiny city for it. She is also a master of martial arts who holds combat and magic tutoring successions for beginners to personally train their body and mind. She is a master of Ki Control and is highly knowledgeable about the Dark Ki and understands its nature. Background Appearance She has pale, creamy colored skin, and has a buxom, voluptuous and athletic figure, with curvy hips and a large bust, being a Ki Master and all. She is of above-average height for a Japanese lady, has an oval face and thin eyebrows. She has olive green eyes and light sandy brown that is long and semi-messy, with hair ornaments on both sides of her head. Chichiru's hair can also be white if her Ki is drained to zero, as this being the side effect. Like the majority of the Sherria's Memory vessels, Chichiru has large breasts, yet are not contained by a bra like some of them. Chichiru wears a kimono that oirans, or Japanese courtesans, used to wear. The opening is directly in the front, the main purpose of which was for the oiran's clients to have "easier access". The kimono is both regal-purple and silver, and the skirt and wide sleeves have floral Asian patterns and designs on them. The kimono is short and worn loose to expose more of her cleavage and curvaceous-thighs. She wears a black, shorter kimono underneath her external one. She wears tabi and geta sandals. There's even a sort of small tantō that she uses to tie up her hair and uses if for many different purposes. Her shorts are very tiny; mainly to show of her exposed behind in which there's a noticeable hole cut out from the shorts' back; revealing only part of her naked rear. She has a mark of wisdom on her right butt cheek. Despite being 42 years old, she looks to be around her early twenties. Personality Chichiru is an easy-going and is open minded person, she is always looking for the next interesting thing and is often psyched about it; she has a sillier and more flirtatious side once she drunk. She's overly attracted to busty women and is well known for her "breast fetish" and belittlement of flat-chested females; though she claims to only be attached to powerful and rich men. She sometimes fantasizes about herself in rather compromising situations and positions with her sister, Chelia Amicus, and her close female friends. Whenever she knows her enemy is far too tough to handle, she'll often smirk in said danger and focus on escaping rather than continuing the said fight, showing she has a passive side, but will fight if the situation calls for it. She also plots ecchi ways to see how revealing the girls she knows can get. She even is one to joke at serious times, to show everything in a situation isn't terrible. Being a Ki Master, she is well-endowed with various techniques, whether, it's fighting related or not, while showing the fruits of her labor. Powers Supernatural Intelligence- Chichiru's mind operates in the most efficient and rapid manner possible; some manifestations of this are her exceptional leadership, analytical, scientific and tactical genius; the ability to quickly process multiple information streams and rapidly respond to any changing tactical situations, by rapidly creating perfect winning strategies. She is able to instantly learn anything; and she can memorize, understand, recall and utilize all kinds of information and skills to a limitless volume, with no mental or physical backlash, strain, stress or trouble. Her intelligence also grants her incredible charisma, grace, wisdom, willpower, and empathy as well as observational and deductive skills. Rapture Magic- A special type of magic which allows Chichiru to swell the magical energy in a person's body and make it explode. She can use this repeatedly until there is no more magical energy remaining within her target. Ki Control- She is a skilled Force Master and uses her inner Ki to deliver a variety of devastating blows to her enemies. She can accomplish such casting using the Ki gauntlets that she wear around her wrist. She can control ice and fire. Ice, increases defense and slows/stuns enemies. Fire increases attack and critical. She can receive serious attacks and damage that would normally kill a normal person, but can survive even the most gruesome injuries. Chichiru's Ki balance is also very intuitive, which she uses casually to sit on rooftops or standing atop thin objects for amusement or to observe others in a casual way. Chichiru can convert her Ki into a self-designed dimension, gates within space, explosive talismans, and a flaming dragon. She also subconciously absorbs the Earth's and other's Ki to replenish her own all while subconsciously using it to heal her wounds. *Ki Infusion- She can infuse her Ki into objects and others healing them or enhancing their physical condition. Chichiru also specialize in manipulating her Ki to coat her umbrella and sword to create very sharp and versatile blades. *Flight- She can fly via manipulating her Ki and the Ki around her. *Mystical Martial Arts- She can channel her Ki and make it mimic elemental energy to increase the strength of her attacks. *Chi Augmented Condition- She has excellent evasive skills and Ki balance, as she often stands atop her closed umbrella to taunt and dodged her opponent's attacks with ease, even if her true intention isn't to fight them seriously. She has an extremely quick reaction time, allowing her to quickly deflect the molten rocks dropped by a prankster student of her's with only the small tantō that ties her hair up while relaxing in a hot bath. *Materialized Guardian- She can use her Ki to manifest a giant black and gold tiger. *Channeling- She can channel her Ki into others by groping them and/or french kissing them. **Chi Augmentation- By doing this she can also augment the Ki already in the receiver, just by sexually arousing their bodies. *Life-Force Attacks- Chichiru can release Ki to use attacks of various shapes and/or intensities. Equipment Large Metal Umbrella: Her weapon's main form: a metallic umbrella with its rigid is as sharp as a katana's blade that also has blades concealed its frames. She can throw her umbrella with a similar rotation to that of a UFO's or she can use it as a shield against projectiles and blast. In actuality her umbrella is a Kasa-obake with a fondness for Chichiru, it is said to rain down the blood of lost souls on her opponents. *Sword Form: In this form her umbrella becomes a very modest looking nodachi, with a shining blade, gold hilt and black sheath. While possessing no really special or noteworthy characteristics, Chichiru has demonstrated the ability to swing the blade at devastating speeds. *Legendary Sacred Arm - Fragarach: Her umbrella's true form in which it is so sharp that its tip can spear a molecule. It also places a jinx onto anything cut by its blade. It has the burnt flesh and blood of all who have wielded it without being pure of heart on its blade. Ultra Motorcycle: Her method of choice for long-distance transport is by motorcycle that has two wheels in the front and one supporting in the back. This motorized vehicle has extraordinary maneuvering capabilities and with a combination of polished black metal over brushed gold mechanics. The Ultra Motorcycle switches to reverse easily and seems to be able to keep itself upright and driving even without a driver. Abilities Magic Intuition- Like Sherria, she is well known for her intuitive grasp of most forms of magic. Stance Shift- *Umbrella Proficiency- Chichiru channels her powers through her umbrella, as well as shooting lightning and creating ice with it. *Enhanced Swordsmanship- Chichiru has mastery over all 1000 schools of fencing and swordsmanship in the world, possessing flawless precision and lethal attacks Chichiru can take down most enemies with little effort. She can channel her Eastern Irregular Note Magic into her sword and her attacks. She is able to destroy entire fleets of airships with compressed attacks, cut apart icebergs with immense power, and deflect the course of bullets with subtle movements of her blade. Immunity Bypassing- She can bypass Omni-Negation by channeling her chi into her opponent and manipulating it in a certain way. Techniques Supersonic Fist: An unnamed, almost indiscernible, barrage of incredibly swift blows, apparently exceeding the speed of Victoria's own supersonic strikes. As a gauge of the extent of her speed, she has been able to land 518 blows in a microsecond, but she strikes so swiftly that it looked like a single strike. *Storm Fist: A technique that reinforces the body with chi to allow the user to briefly strike many times at vastly higher speeds than her Supersonic Fist. Slash Medley: Chichiru's signature sword technique. She performs a number of quick sword slashes, leaving her opponents literally in pieces. She primarily uses this technique while moving past the opponent, but has also shown a stationary version in which slashes everything around herself. Divine Shadow Strike: Chichiru dashes forward and swings a devastatingly fast blow at her opponent. She is now several yards behind her opponent. Then the opponent falls as she sheaths her sword and then cherry blossoms fall around her. Diamond Body Reinforcement: A secret Chinese martial arts technique that enables the body to become as solid as diamond. It works by instantaneously concentrating the water in one's body to a certain area, since the strongest water pressure can stop even bullets. Ki Absorption/Transference: A technique that allows Chichiru can absorb and transfer Ki from one person to another. Chichiru can promote a form of internal healing by massaging the body of another and absorbing their internal energy. Her skill in this technique is great enough for her to use it in a matter of minutes. Blazing Palm: Frost Palm: Blizzard Fist: First, Chichiru raises her right fist into the air as she discharges an icy blue aura around her body. Then, she sinks down and draws her right fist to her side, channeling the blue energy around her body into her fist. Finally, Chichiru charges at the opponent and strikes them with the blue energy-fueled punch. The longer this attack is charged, the more damage it inflicts. Nuclear Fist: Chichiru starts the attack by slamming her right fist into the palm of her left hand, engulfs her fist in what appears to be fire (which might be her ki), and delivers a powerful haymaker to her opponent. Hand of Puppeteer: Uses Dark Ki to make a target unconscious and obey the user. Activates by touching the target's forehead. Healing: Using Pure Ki to heal a target. However, it cannot cure diseases and poison. Phantom Grip: Rumblebee Fist: Chichiru charges up ki in her hand, then launches forth with a punch to the opponent's face, dealing a large amount of damage. Ki-blasts: Chichiru can project powerful Ki-blasts, shown capable of making a roughly 12m x 12m path through solid gold, and they are implied to have destroyed a magic armor of a Chinese Genral. They've also proven enough to briefly stun her ex-student, Vera Arcturus. Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet